<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Peek Into The Future by IEA1128</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930381">A Peek Into The Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEA1128/pseuds/IEA1128'>IEA1128</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Clover: Future Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEA1128/pseuds/IEA1128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek a few months into Asta and Noelle's future, with a tiny little bundle...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asta/Noelle Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Clover: Future Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Peek Into The Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is short, but hey, they can't all be long.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There you are.” The silver-haired woman said, placing the child in the crib. The baby, who slept peacefully, mumbled nothing in its sleep, whilst squirming joyfully.</p><p><em>‘She’s just like her father.’ </em>Noelle thought to herself, giving the baby a kiss on the forehead. “Good night, Mavis.”</p><p>Noelle made her way into the bedroom, where her husband lay, slipping her way into the bed, to wrap her arms around him, burying her face into the back of his neck.</p><p>
  <em>‘Good Night, Asta.’</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The Next Day…</strong>
</p><p>“*yaaaaaawwwwnnnn*…” Asta groaned, scratching at his jawline. He peeked over his shoulder, to see his wife’s arm draped across him. Gently, he took her arm off of him, as not to wake her up.</p><p>“Damn, Captain Yami wasn’t joking when he said facial hair was a pain in the ass…” Asta muttered to himself, heading for the bathroom. <em>‘I guess I pushed myself really hard, yesterday, because my chest feels heavier than usual…’</em></p><p>Grabbing his razor, rubbing shaving cream against his jaw, and running the razor under a generous amount of hot water, he positioned the razor against the right side of his cheek.</p><p>“Okay, you annoying patch of facial hair, prepare to meet your-“ Asta began, before stopping himself, hearing  a ‘coo’ noise. The Black Bulls’ Vice Captain looked down at his chest, seeing his daughter, Mavis, sticking to his chest, looking up at him with her green eyes.</p><p>“Mavis…?” Asta asked, seeing the girl sticking to his chest, a result of her Magic, which was Magnet Magic. Gently, Asta pulled her off of him, giving her a gentle smile. “How’d you get out of your crib…?”</p><p>*sniff sniff*</p><p>“Ugh… and how long were you sleeping on me…?” Asta asked, trying to cover his nose, but realized that would be a bad idea.</p><p>Suddenly, Noelle frantically knocked at the bathroom door, breathing heavily. “ASTA?! DID YOU SEE MAVIS ANYWHERE?! SHE WASN’T IN HER-“ She stopped her hysteric rant, when she saw her daughter in her husband’s arms.</p><p>“…She was sticking to me when she was asleep.” Asta simply said.</p><p>Noelle sighed, hands on her hips. “Why am I not surprised? But still, you shouldn’t be so nonchalant about this! What you had rolled over when you were sleeping, and ended up crushing her?!”</p><p>“Aw, you worry, too much, honey. Why would I hurt a member of my own family?” Asta said, leaning in to kiss his wife, who stopped him.</p><p>“I’m not gonna kiss you with that crap on your face.” Noelle deadpanned. “Either wash it off, or shave.”</p><p>“Fine, fine…” Asta pouted, picking up his razor once more. “Oh, and Mavis has a dirty diaper, so you may wanna do somethin’ about that…”</p><p>Noelle sighed, as she took Mavis back to her room. As she was being carried, the infant took her a bit of her mother’s long hair, sticking it to her own fingers.  Rather than react with surprise, the woman giggled to herself. <em>‘Goodness, when you grow up, your magic will be a force to be reckoned with. You’re already a handful, but when you get your grimoire? Sticking to your father will the least impressive thing you can do.’</em></p><p>“OW! SON OF A MOTHER-!” Asta cursed, his shouting heard from the first floor of the house. This, in turn made Mavis cry, very loudly.</p><p>Getting a full dose of both her husband’s and daughter’s full volume, Noelle simply sighed to herself. “Yeah, you really are Asta’s daughter, after all…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mavis Silva<br/>Age: 7 Months<br/>Height: 53cm (20 inches)<br/>Weight: 4kg (9lbs)<br/>Affinity: Magnet Magic<br/>Likes: Her Parents, Uncle Yuno, Mimosa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>